Tous les cris les SOS
by Malhilwen
Summary: Slash Harry Severus. La septième année est terminée, Voldemort a été tué par Harry, et Severus a été gravement blessé par Voldemort


Slash Harry /Severus. La septième année est terminée, Voldemort a été tué par Harry, et Severus a été gravement blessé par Voldemort.

Je sais c'est encore une songfic avec une fin heureuse pour cette fois, mais promis je vais essayer d'écrire autre chose.

**Disclaimer** : rien n'est à moi, ni les persos, ni la chanson. Sont pas partageurs, sniff. Seule l'histoire est de mon esprit quelque peu torturé il faut l'avouer, avec l'aide de nanie nouche pour les corrections.

**Avertissement** : ceci est un slash entre deux hommes, donc homophobes abstenez-vous.

_**Tous les cris les SOS**_

_**Comme un fou va jeter à la mer**_

_**Des bouteilles vides et puis espère**_

_**Qu'on pourra lire à travers**_

_**S.O.S. écrit avec de l'air**_

_**Pour te dire que je me sens seul**_

_**Je dessine à l'encre vide**_

_**Un désert**_

_J'aime le son de ta voix. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, Severus. Grâce à toi, j'ai découvert l'amour. _

**Et je cours**

**Je me raccroche à la vie**

**Je me saoule avec le bruit**

**Des corps qui m'entourent**

**Comme des lianes nouées de tresses**

**Sans comprendre la détresse**

**Des mots que j'envoie**

_Rien n'est plus beau et plus fort que notre amour. Etre à tes cotés en cours de potion était le pire des supplice, car j'avais mon amour sous mes yeux. C'est difficile de résister à la tentation de goûter à tes lèvres si douces. Le pur bonheur._

_**Difficile d'appeler au secours**_

_**Quand tant de drames nous oppressent**_

_**Et les larmes nouées de stress**_

_**Etouffent un peu plus les cris d'amour**_

_**De ceux qui sont dans la faiblesse**_

_**Et dans un dernier espoir**_

_**Disparaissent**_

_Pendant les cours d'occlumencie que tu m'as donnés, tu as vu l'enfer que les Dursley m'ont fait vivre au quotidien. Je n'avais rien demandé. Trop de peur, pas la force de demander de l'aide. La première fois que tu m'as pris dans tes bras pour me consoler, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de bizarre. Une sensation étrange. J'ai approché ma tête de la tienne, tu as essuyé mes larmes. Puis on s'est embrassé. C'était vraiment bien._

_**Et je cours**_

_**Je me raccroche à la vie**_

_**Je me saoule avec le bruit**_

_**Des corps qui m'entourent**_

_**Comme des lianes nouées de tresses**_

_**Sans comprendre la détresse**_

_**Des mots que j'envoie**_

_**Tous les cris les S.O.S.**_

_**Partent dans les airs**_

_**Dans l'eau laissent une trace**_

_**Dont les écumes font la beauté**_

_**Pris dans leur vaisseau de verre**_

_**Les messages luttent**_

_**Mais les vagues les ramènent**_

_**En pierres d'étoile sur les rochers**_

_Voldemort m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs ces dernières années. Mais je l'ai tué, d'un Avada Kedavra informulé et sans baguette. Je me demande toujours comment j'ai pu réussir cela. Peut-être le fait de voir Voldemort t'infliger un sortilège Doloris qui t'a plongé dans un coma qui dure maintenant depuis plus de six mois. En fait, non, j'en suis sur. Mais j'ai eu ce bouffon qui se prenait pour le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Et tous ses mangemorts à la noix par la même occasion. Je sais que tu en as fait partie, mais je sais aussi que tu es revenu du côté du bien._

_**Et j'ai ramassé les bouts de verre**_

_**J'ai recollé tous les morceaux**_

_**Tout était clair comme de l'eau**_

_**Contre le passé y a rien à faire**_

_**Il faudrait changer les héros**_

_**Dans un monde où le plus beau**_

_**Reste à faire**_

_Mais le passé reste le passé. Voldemort est mort, j'ai été blessé mais je m'en suis sorti. On m'a toujours pris pour un héros pour avoir survécu au mage noir à l'âge d'un an, mais je ne le voulais pas. On a toujours choisi pour moi. Si tu savais comme je t'aime._

_**Et je cours**_

_**Je me raccroche à la vie**_

_**Je me saoule avec le bruit**_

_**Des corps qui m'entourent**_

_**Comme des lianes nouées de tresses**_

_**Sans comprendre la détresse**_

_**Des mots que j'envoie**_

_**Tous les cris les S.O.S.**_

_**Partent dans les airs**_

_**Dans l'eau laissent une trace**_

_**Dont les écumes font la beauté**_

_**Pris dans leur vaisseau de verre**_

_**Les messages luttent**_

_**Mais les vagues les ramènent**_

_**En pierres d'étoile sur les rochers**_

_J'attends toujours que tu sortes du coma. J'ai hâte de t'embrasser, de te serrer dans mes bras, de te faire l'amour. Tu représentes tout pour moi. Tu es mon présent et tu es mon avenir. Je veux finir ma vie avec toi. Je veux t'épouser. je veux te rendre heureux._

Huit mois après la chute de son ancien maître, Severus s'est réveillé et la première chose qu'il a demandé au médecin qui s'est occupé de lui, c'est si le Survivant était dans les parages. Le médecin accepta et partit à la recherche de celui qui avait sauvé le monde. Harry accourut aux cotés de l'homme. Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, l'embrassa fougueusement, tout en lui promettant bien des nuits de chaleur et de tendresse.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn c'est la fin déjà. Merci de ne pas oublier le petit bouton en bas à gauche et de laisser vos rewiews.

**_PS :_** si vous ne connaissez pas, allez lire les fic de nanie nouche, elles sont vraiment bien. C'est une amie aussi.


End file.
